The result of the feeling
by Neferete
Summary: Depuis que Talia est apparu, Kensi se pose des questions sur son avenir avec son partenaire…Petite OS (qui n'en est plus une) ce situant à la fin de l'épisode 601…Spoiler éventuel… bien que pas prévus, voilà enfin une SUITE! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde!**

**Non! ce n'est pas ma prochaine fic, juste une petite One-Shot qui m'a pris entre l'écriture de deux chapitres... cela pourrait être la fin de l'épisode 601. Quand Kensi se pose des questions sur son avenir avec Deeks...**

**je tien à remercier titepau04 pour la correction, plein de bisous! (j'ai fais une infidélité à Rockandlol!je suis morte...! en faite je voulais juste que tu est la surprise pour une fois...)**

**bien sûr tout les personnages appartiennent à CBS et Monsieur Brennan...**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La conséquence des sentiments.

La journée avait été des plus éprouvantes, autant physiquement que moralement…

Physiquement parce que, ce qui devait être une simple affaire de trafic de drogue, se termina en une affaire de terrorisme et une mission de sauvetage…Mais heureusement, Callen et Sam s'en étaient sortis vivants, mais surtout ils avaient su arrêter à temps ces kamikazes, prêts à se faire tuer dans cette torpille géante, entrainant avec eux les deux agents du NCIS…

Elle ne savait pas encore le fin mot de l'histoire, mis à part une blague que Sam avait dit à propos de McGyver et d'un couteau suisse. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour comprendre ce dénouement, elle les avait trouvés avec Deeks en plein océan, sur le pont du sous-marin qui était remonté, avec quatre cadavres à l'intérieur…

Cinq heures ! Cinq longues heures à arpenter les eaux du Pacifique en hélico, à la recherche de ce sous-marin…elle n'avait qu'une envie DORMIR ! De plus, ils avaient tous rejoint la planque espérant trouver une sorte de tranquillité, mais l'agent Del Campo était restée là, à les attendre, aidant, parait-il, Éric via l'écran de contrôle du hangar à bateaux… ce qui nous amène donc à la deuxième raison de sa fatigue…

Moralement, elle avait encaissé les pics que Talia lui avait lancés à peine présentée, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas supporté, c'est les avances évidentes qu'elle faisait à son coéquipier, est-ce que c'était de la jalousie ? OUI, elle ne se le cachait pas, mais dur de ne pas l'être, quand une créature pareille se jette dans les bras de son partenaire… mais avait-elle vraiment le droit d'être jalouse ? Après tout, il ne se passait plus rien entre eux…si ?

Elle ne savait plus où ils en étaient vraiment et c'est précisément ça, qui la fatiguait le plus moralement. Elle pensait pouvoir faire bonne figure et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre elle et Deeks, mais c'était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… Plus elle côtoyait son partenaire, plus elle tombait irrémédiablement dans une déprime sans fond, car elle savait pertinemment, que pour le moment, il ne fallait s'attendre à rien avec lui. Même s'il avait à demi-mot avoué ses sentiments envers elle…

Alors quoi ?! Qu'allait-il se passer ?! Il était évident pour elle qu'aucun retour en arrière dans ses sentiments n'était possible. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son partenaire ? La seule personne à qui elle faisait vraiment confiance, en tant qu'ami, mais aussi en tant qu'équipier, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier à lui ! Autant pour sa vie, que comme soutien moral dans les moments les plus difficiles…

Mais voilà, ce trop grand rapprochement avait eu raison de ses sentiments. Ce qu'on disait, étaient-ils donc vrais alors ? Il ne peut exister d'amitié entre un homme et une femme ? Ou est-ce que c'était eux ? Était-elle vraiment destinée à être malheureuse avec les hommes ? Elle pensait en avoir fini avec Jack, elle avait enfin pu refermer cette porte sur son passé, qui était restée ouverte depuis bien trop longtemps, elle pensait qu'à présent, elle allait enfin pouvoir aller de l'avant et pourquoi pas avec Deeks !? Mais non ! Rien ne pouvait être aussi simple dans sa vie…

Elle observa ses trois compagnons regroupés autour de l'agent de la DEA, il faut croire que son humour était contagieux, car les trois hommes rigolaient certainement à une de ses blagues. Mais quand elle posa son regard sur Deeks et son sourire ravageur, elle ne put que détourner les yeux, cela devenait vraiment trop dur à gérer. Elle se leva pour saluer ses amis ainsi que Talia.

« Je crois que je vais y aller ! Je suis vraiment épuisée »

Mais contre tout attente, c'est Talia qui la stoppa « Attendez ! Quand j'ai lancé mon invitation pour aller boire un coup, je comptais aussi sur vous ! »

Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la proposition « Oh ! Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas entendu… Je vous remercie Agent Del Campo, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée… Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée » Elle n'avait pas encore fermé la porte qu'elle entendit Talia « Je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas vraiment … » ce n'est pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette femme, au contraire ! Dans d'autres circonstances, c'est typiquement avec ce genre de fille qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille, mais elle avait juste mesuré le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter. Car si elle était le « genre » de Deeks, Talia l'était aussi ! Et Deeks pourrait très bien vouloir se lancer dans « autre chose » afin« d'oublier »… Talia était la mieux placée pour le « détourner » de cette relation compliquée…

Il était presque vingt-trois heures, quand elle décida qu'elle devait enfin se coucher, elle était certes fatiguée, mais n'avait vraiment pas envie de se coucher…Mais tout le monde l'attendait demain, fraiche et dispo, après sa soirée « reposante » … mais tout n'allait pas se passer comme elle le voulait ! Non ! Car quelqu'un, qui frappa à la porte, n'avait pas vraiment envie de la laisser aller se coucher…Elle hésita vraiment entre rester dans son lit et ouvrir cette satanée porte, mais devant l'insistance de son « hôte », elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et vérifia l'identité du faiseur de trouble… Deeks ! Chouette ! Il manquait plus que lui !

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte, accueillant son coéquipier d'un simple « Tu veux quoi ? » un peu trop soutenu.

Deeks se gratta la nuque nerveusement « Je…je voulais juste savoir si ça allait ?... »

« Deeks, il est vingt-trois heures ! J'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée ! Alors, si tu viens me réveiller à cette heure, pour me demander comment je vais, franchement, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être le cas ! »Pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée contre lui ? Elle ne le savait même pas…

« Ouais… Je sais, c'est complètement con ! Mais vu le numéro que tu as fait dans la journée et ta réaction en fin d'après-midi, je…et bien, je trouvais juste que c'était bizarre… »

« Le numéro ? »

« Ouais ! Enfin, tu sais… tes cheveux et tes hanches… »

Soudain, elle s'aperçut de l'attitude ridicule qu'elle avait eu, plus tôt dans la journée, une façon de faire, qui n'était clairement pas son style, elle souffla, et se détendit un peu.

« Oui… je sais… j'ai été parfaitement ridicule, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! C'est juste qu'elle… enfin, tu sais… »

« Qu'elle est belle ? »

« Ouais c'est ça… »

« Sauf que je t'ai dis après, que TOI tu étais belle ! »

« Oui ! Et j'ai sûrement mal réagi, après que tu me l'aies dit… »

Deeks sourit à sa remarque « Tu sais qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, Kens ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

Kensi regarda Deeks dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé et elle y trouva une honnêteté à toute épreuve mais surtout bien plus… « Deeks… ça risque d'être tout le temps compliqué comme ça ? »

« Euh…honnêtement j'en sais rien… »

« Car si c'est le cas, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on va pouvoir travailler comme ça ! »

« Oui, je sais… » Il baissa la tête, ne supportant plus le regard interrogateur de Kensi, il était visiblement perdu.

« Deeks, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » ses larmes se mêlèrent à la conversation « car j'ai bien essayé, mais… j'ai du mal à retenir mes sentiments, à les garder que pour moi, à te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir attendre quoi que ce soit de toi ! »

Deeks n'en revenait pas ! Kensi venait de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais surtout à quel point c'était difficile pour elle « C'est dur pour moi aussi, Kens'… » Dit-il la gorge serrée. « Mais…je ne peux pas… »

Ces larmes furent rejointes à nouveau par la colère « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué ?»

Il respira un grand coup, avalant avec l'air quelques sanglots « Tu ne connais pas tout de moi, Kens'… donc tu ne peux pas comprendre… ! »

« Deeks, tu es mon partenaire ! Mon meilleur ami, l'homme que j'ai…que j'aime… » Ces derniers mots furent dits dans un simple murmure « … Pourquoi me cacherais-tu encore des choses ? »

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps « Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, Kensi !... »

Cette nouvelle révélation étonna Kensi « Quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois pour moi…. et… la dernière fois, ça s'est très mal fini… elle… » Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, tellement l'émotion le prit à la gorge, il ne put sortir que trois mots « … elle est morte… »

Ce « elle » résonnait dans la tête de Kensi, était-elle cette fameuse fille dont Bate avait parlé plus de deux ans auparavant ? Comment devait-elle réagir à ça ?! Même s'il avait l'air solide, ses larmes lui firent comprendre le contraire… Il était son ami avant tout, pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parlé ?

« Je…je suis désolée, Deeks…Mais…pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé d'elle, si elle était si importante à tes yeux ? »

« C'est une page de mon passé que j'aimerais tant ne plus me rappeler… Même les bons moments sont pour moi une véritable souffrance, car ils me ramènent forcément à ce qui s'est passé. Et si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant, c'est parce que je… je ne pouvais pas… j'en avais pas la force Kensi ! Tout ce qui se passe entre nous, tout me ramène à Rebecca… »

« C'était ta partenaire ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte… Je bossais pour le bureau du procureur et j'étais souvent amené à travailler avec la police et donc avec elle… » Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres « En fait, on faisait un si bon travail ensemble, que le procureur m'a carrément attaché au central. Je travaillais un peu comme « avocat de liaison » ! Ça m'arrivait même de me joindre à elle sur le terrain…j'aimais tellement ce boulot, que j'ai fini par signer, je suis devenu flic, et après l'école de police, je suis retourné travailler avec elle…nous sortions déjà ensemble à ce moment-là… Et puis, quelques mois plus tard… une fusillade a mal tourné… » Il fixa le sol pour fuir le regard de Kensi « Je ne l'ai pas protégée comme je le devais et elle est morte dans mes bras… Plus tard le légiste m'a dit… » Sa voix se remit à trembler «… Il m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte… d'un mois environ… »

Il avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le sol, il ne pouvait pas voir que Kensi s'était elle-aussi mise à pleurer. Elle s'avança vers lui… lui souleva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami « Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, Deeks… » Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait dans cet état, elle s'accrocha à lui le plus possible, comme si la force de son étreinte pourrait servir à lui faire oublier tous ses malheurs… et dire qu'elle pensait avoir un passé compliqué…

Mais, même si elle comprenait à présent l'éloignement de son équipier, sa peur de la perdre… Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas continuer ce jeu-là. Elle finit par se détacher de lui mais colla son front à celui de Deeks « Je te comprends… Mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que je ne puisse plus supporter cette proximité… Ca me tue Deeks ! Quand je te vois, la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est… à tes yeux, à ton odeur, à tes cheveux, à tes mains sur moi… à tes lèvres… » Elle l'embrassa… Ce qui fut un petit baiser se transforma rapidement en une bataille pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

Deeks s'accrocha à son ancre comme si sa vie en dépendait, il avait besoin d'elle, il avait envie d'elle…mais rapidement, les souvenirs resurgissent…Kensi sortant du restaurant, Kensi lui donnant son couteau, Kensi qui partait loin de lui, Kensi en danger, Kensi égorgée, lui en train de torturer un vieil infirme, Kensi en larme dans ses bras, mais quand d'autres souvenirs revinrent, son étreinte devint moins sûre, plus distraite, plus hésitante… Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre… gardant la chaleur de leurs baisers sur leurs lèvres.

Deeks regarda la femme qu'il aimait dans les yeux « Je…t'aime Kensi, mais… je ne peux pas… » Il avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il s'éloigna, laissant Kensi sur le pas de la porte.

Kensi le regarda monter dans sa voiture et partir « … Moi non plus… »

Le lendemain à l'OSP

Sam et Callen entrèrent en même temps dans l'openspace, Deeks était déjà là, mais sans être vraiment là, il fixait son écran d'ordi comme s'il attendait que le pointeur de la souris bouge tout seul, c'est Sam qui le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Deeks ! Tu as vraiment une sale tronche, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu boire hier pourtant ? »

Il regarda ses deux amis qui se moquaient visiblement de lui « Je … ouais, non je n'ai pas bu hier, mais j'ai mal dormi… »

Le Deeks des autres jours était clairement absent de cette pièce, ce qui inquiéta Sam « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Euh… rien, je suis juste crevé… »

Callen regarda à côté de son bureau « En parlant de fatigue, Kensi devrait déjà être là ! Vu à l'heure qu'elle a dû se coucher… »

Granger arriva vers eux « Elle ne viendra pas, Agent Callen… »

G. se retourna vers son directeur « Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Non, elle m'a appelé tôt ce matin, pour me faire part de sa démission immédiate »

Les trois coéquipiers posèrent tous la même question « Quoi ? »

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, elle a reçu une proposition de la DEA… »

Deeks se leva et se dirigea vers le directeur « Comment ça, la DEA ? Mais… »

« …Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai virée, Lieutenant Deeks ! Elle est grande et a fait son propre choix ! Et croyez-le ou non, j'ai essayé de la retenir… » Granger s'éloigna d'eux.

Callen et Sam n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, ils regardèrent Deeks qui était visiblement sous le choc.

« Deeks, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lui demanda Callen.

« Elle est partie… »

* * *

**Oui! je sais! j'aurais du prévenir que ça finissais pas bien... Comme c'est une one-shot, je préviens tout de suite...il n'y a pas de suite! je vous laisse à votre imagination!**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, n'oubliez pas que si vous n'êtes pas inscrit je ne pourrais pas vous répondre :( (on est pas obligé de publier pour s'inscrire et il y a plein d'avantage à le faire!)**

**D'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier les guest du dernier chapitre de ma derniers fic.**

**carpagnes: merci! non elle n'est pas encore publier mais en écriture...**

**Mamiko: Merci aussi! lire 18 chapitres d'un coup c'est courageux de ta part ;)**

**littlespirit: oui! j'en écrie une autre! la suite de ma dernière fic d'ailleurs avec plus de Callen, mais aussi un peut de Densi... MERCI!**

**Pour les autres je pense avoir pus répondre autrement...**

**sur ce blabla peut constructif, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée!**

**Neferete**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà! j'ai mis du temps, mais j'avais d'autre projet en cours et j'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour une suite (très demander, je comprends pas pourquoi :p!), mais après deux jours d'écriture la voilà! Elle contient 3 chapitres que je publierais donc le dimanche...**

**Je publie une autre fic en ce moment "Le Réseau" mis à jours le mercredi**

**Je voudrais dire un grand merci à 974lk (Karine) qui a été ma correctrice pour cette fois, histoire de donner un peu de vacances à Rockendlol qui va devoir reprendre du service bientôt car une autre fic (écrite) est en attente (publication octobre si tout va bien!)  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Neferete**

* * *

chapitre 2

Cela faisait six mois qu'elle avait quitté le NCIS pour la DEA. Elle pensait que cela aurait été difficile professionnellement, mais finalement non, elle avait réussi à s'intégrer parfaitement au bureau de Los Angeles même si elle n'avait jamais voyagé autant en six mois… elle s'était même fait des amis et plus surprenant encore, elle avait trouvé en sa partenaire une amie des plus fidèles ! Sûrement parce qu'elles se ressemblaient en beaucoup de choses…on les appelait les siamoises au bureau… et dire qu'elle était une partie de la raison qui lui avait fait quitter le NCIS… bon, elle n'était pas non plus la fautive, mais seulement l'allumette qui avait déclenché le brasier ! Autant dire qu'au début c'était explosif ! Si en quittant le NCIS pour la DEA on lui avait dit qu'elle ferait équipe avec Talia, elle aurait sûrement fait marche arrière…mais une fois devant le fait accompli, pas de retour en arrière, elle n'était pas le genre à faire des caprices, alors elle s'y est faite et a fini par apprécier cette coéquipière avec qui, finalement, elle avait beaucoup de points communs…

Elle revoyait de temps en temps Sam et Callen et plus régulièrement Nell qu'elle invitait souvent à ses soirées « filles » mais ne demandait jamais de nouvelles de Deeks. Même quand ses amis lui en donnaient, elle refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit ! Comment tirer un trait sur lui si on lui en parle tout le temps !

C'était une journée calme au bureau, même si la paperasse l'occuperait une bonne partie de la journée… après une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard sa coéquipière arriva enfin.

« Salut partenaire ! »

« Hey ! Tu es en retard ma belle ! »

« Ouais, je sais… mal dormi… » Elle s'assit en gardant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez…

Kensi rigola « Bob ? Tom ? Non je sais: Karl !... »

« Aucun des trois !... »

« Alors, qui ? Quand je suis partie, y'avait qu'eux autour ne nous… »

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir lâchement abandonnée ! … »

« Ces mecs étaient super lourds ! Et franchement ils n'avaient rien d'attirant… »

« Sérieux Kens ?! Ils étaient tous les trois très attirants ! T'as vraiment un problème avec les mecs ! »

Kensi grogna « Mouais… peut-être… »

« Peut-être ? Kensi tant qu'ils ne seront pas comme… »

Elle leva un doigt « chut ! Je t'interdis d'aller plus loin… »

Elle leva les mains en guise de soumission « ok ! Mais il va falloir vraiment que tu passes à autre chose !... »

Kensi ne répondit pas et ce plongea à nouveau dans ses dossiers… même si elle se promit de lui reposer sa question un peu plus tard…

Apres une mâtinée de paperasse, leur chef vint les voir à leur bureau.

« Del Campo, Blye, on a un meurtre dans un squat qu'on surveillait et qui servait au trafic de drogue dans Est L.A. L'adresse est sur vos téléphones…LAPD vous attend, à vous de jouer… »

Kensi et Talia se levèrent en prenant leurs affaires….

Arrivées sur les lieux, plusieurs voitures de police étaient positionnées devant le bâtiment, un immeuble miteux comme le quartier savait en faire…

Un Lieutenant de police s'approcha d'elles « vous êtes les agents de la DEA ? »Elles lui montrèrent leur plaque « nous savons que ce bâtiment était dans votre collimateur depuis un moment, c'est pour ça qu'on vous a appelés… »

Talia lui répondit « vous avez bien fait… vous avez une identité à nous fournir en ce qui concerne le mort ?... »

Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, visiblement inquiet « oui ! Effectivement, nous avons eu l'info après avoir appelé votre agence, et… »

« Et… »Demanda Kensi intriguée.

« Et bien… il se trouve que ce gars est un Marine, quand nous avons voulu en savoir plus, ça a déclenché une alerte au NCIS… »

Talia regarda Kensi qui commençait à être nerveuse « Et donc… »

« Ils nous ont contactés, apparemment ce mec était dans leur ligne de mire, sûrement un suspect…ils arrivent… »

« Très bien, nous allons voir le corps, envoyez-les nous dès qu'ils seront là… » Talia prit par le bras son amie qui avait décidé de jouer les statues de pierre… « Kens, franchement y'a pas que l'OSP comme service au NCIS à L.A. ! Y'a genre une chance sur dix que ça soit eux… »

Kensi s'arrêta « ouais sauf qu'avec ma « chance » on va tomber sur eux… je n'ai pas besoin de ça… »

Talia s'énerva « Putain Kensi ! Ça fait six mois ! Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose ! »

Kensi s'énerva tout autant« ah oui ? Et toi ça t'a pris combien de temps ? Sérieux ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Si tu sors avec autant d'hommes sans vraiment prendre l'un d'eux au sérieux, c'est que toi aussi tu as encore un problème ! »

Talia acquiesça en silence, les mots de Kensi avaient eu l'effet d'une bonne claque dans la figure ! Elle reprit le chemin de la scène du crime « On a du boulot !... »

Kensi leva la tête en soufflant _« putain j'ai été conne sur ce coup-là… »_ « Talia! Attends… »Elle rejoignit son amie qui s'était penchée sur le corps « je suis désolée… »

« Laisse tomber…comme je te l'ai dit, on a du boulot… »

Elles examinèrent donc la scène de crime. Il faut croire que leur victime n'était pas un habitué du quartier, même s'il était habillé décontracté, il était propre sur lui et ne sentait ni le vin bon marché ni le chichon, odeur plutôt familière des lieux, ce n'était donc pas vraiment un drogué, mais que foutait il là ? Il faut croire que cette question n'aurait pas de réponse tant que les gars du NCIS ne seraient pas là.

Kensi observa par la fenêtre une voiture qui venait de se garer dans la rue un peu plus bas …

« Et merde… »

« Quoi ?... »

« C'est la voiture de Sam… »

Talia regarda sa partenaire « c'est vrai que tu as la poisse… »

Une autre voiture s'arrêta derrière celle de Sam : son SRX, enfin, son ancien SRX « putain, je crois qu'il est là aussi… »

Talia se mit à côté de son amie. Elle voyait Sam et Callen prendre la direction du bâtiment. Elle vit aussi une jeune rousse sortir du côté passager et quand la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit et qu'il en sortit un grand blond décoiffé, elle regarda Kensi qui était devenue blanche.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kensi « ok… il est là… ça va aller ? »

Elle ne répondait pas, visiblement scotchée sur la silhouette de Deeks.

Talia la secoua un peu « Kens' ? »

Elle sortit de ses songes « euh…j'en sais rien…je crois que je vais attendre dans la pièce d'à côté…tu sauras leur faire un débrief ? »

Talia plissa les yeux et sourit « tu me prends pour qui ? » elle souffla « ok, je m'en occupe… »

Kensi s'éloigna dans une des pièces voisines de celle-ci afin d'écouter ce qui serait dit.

Quand Callen et Sam entrèrent sur la scène, Talia s'avança vers eux. Les deux partenaires étaient parfaitement au courant qu'elle était la nouvelle coéquipière de Kensi.

« Waouh ! Agent Del Campo ! Drôle de coïncidence… »

Elle fit les gros yeux en souriant « en effet… »

Callen chercha des yeux son ancienne collègue.

« Elle n'est pas là ? »

Talia se gratta la nuque et fit un signe en direction de la pièce voisine tout en leur faisant comprendre de ne rien dire…

Deeks arriva à ce moment avec Nell.

« Hey ! Partenaire ! » _« Kensi va me tuer… » _

« Ho ! Talia ? Comment vas-tu ? »

« Euh…ça va.. »

Callen les coupa « et si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez à voir avec nous ? »

« okay, bien, nous surveillons ce bâtiment depuis plusieurs semaines, nous pensons qu'il est une sorte de marché international de la drogue… et votre Marine ?... »

« Le sergent Levy est suspecté de trafic de drogue dans des camps de la Marine Américaine à l'étranger »

« C'est là qu'on se rejoint… »

« Oui ! Nous avons perdu sa trace la semaine dernière, nous avons d'abord cru qu'il avait embarqué à bord d'un vaisseau de notre flotte, mais apparemment non… »

« Il faut croire… »

« Le souci c'est qu'il était notre seule chance de coincer son fournisseur qui n'en est pas à sa première tentative… »

« Première tentative ?... »

« Oui nous avions un autre suspect…retrouvé mort la semaine dernière d'une balle dans la tête… »

« Drôle de coïncidence… » Ils regardèrent le corps et pas besoin d'avoir de bon yeux de lynx pour y voir un impact de balle sur la tempe de la victime…

Sam observa la pièce d'à côté « je vais faire un tour… »

Quand il entra, il put voir très vite son ancienne collègue assise sur un muret près de la fenêtre.

« Salut… »

Elle se tourna « Hey ! Sam ! Comment ça va ? »

« Tu nous fuis ? »Dit-il en souriant.

« Euh... Pas vraiment… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Okay, peut-être un peu… Je m'attendais pas à le voir…»

« Tu as vraiment décidé de tirer un trait sur lui ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est pas en le fuyant que ça va marcher ! »

Elle le regarda, mal à l'aise, « je…je ne sais pas… »

Callen arriva à son tour sourire aux lèvres « salut… » Il la prit dans ses bras « alors c'est comme ça qu'on nous dit bonjour ? »

« Désolée, je vous fuis pas, promis… »

« Non… tu fuis Deeks… »

Elle détourna le regard « ouais…c'est ça… »

« Tu sais qu'il est complètement à la ramasse depuis que tu es partie… »

« Que veux tu que je te dise ?... »

« Deeks est un très bon élément et il fait un super boulot, seulement… il n'est plus le même depuis que tu es partie…et j'avoue que si vous arriviez à vous parler ça nous arrangerait ! On en a un peu marre de se trimbaler monsieur grincheux !... »

« Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

« Kens'… »

« Non ! Stop ! Je ne veux pas en parler… ça finira par lui passer…»

Callen se résigna « très bien… »

Un silence s'installa entre les trois amis mais Kensi décida d'y mettre fin.

« Alors votre Marine… »

« On a tout expliqué à ta partenaire… » Lui déclara rapidement Callen.

« Okay… »

« Bon, nous y allons…à la prochaine Kens… »

Callen et Sam s'éloignèrent quand ce dernier se retourna « Michelle organise un barbecue ce weekend…tu veux venir ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas… »

« Super…si Talia veut venir elle est à la bienvenue… »

« Je lui dirais … »

Une fois hors de portée de voix, Callen posa une question à son partenaire…

« Tu n'as pas invité Deeks à ce barbecue… »

Sam le regarda en souriant « si… »

« Et bien…ça promet d'être animé… »

Quand ils retournèrent sur la scène de crime Deeks s'avança vers eux.

«Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?... »

« Non, pas vraiment »lui répondit le chef d'équipe « on peut y aller … » il se tourna vers l'autre agent de la DEA « si vous avez de nouvelles infos… »

« Donnant, donnant… »

« Vous perdez pas le nord… »Sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit le sourire « Jamais… »

* * *

**Bon, et bien que vas-il se passer? vont-ils se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Ou vont-ils s'engueuler? Vous avez une semaine pour vous faire une idée ;)**

**et que pensez-vous de cette Talia? moi je l'aime bien!**

**À la semaine prochaine!**

**Neferete**


	3. Chapter 3

coucou!

Les vacances me font oublier beaucoup de chose! désolé de publier aussi tard aujourd'hui! donc trêve de Blabla voici la suite...

Merci à Karine pour la correction

à plus bas...

Nef

* * *

The result of the feelings ch3

Après que les quatre agents eurent quitté les lieux, Kensi sortit enfin de sa cachette. Sa collègue la regarda.

« Ça va ?... »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« C'est sûrement la première fois que tu vois Deeks, alors je te pose la question… »

« Je … c'est juste que… »

«La vache ! T'es encore accro… »

Elle détourna le regard, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que Talia remarque ses larmes.

Voyant le malaise de son amie, Talia décida de changer de sujet.

« Bon ! On peut dire que ce con a foutu le bordel dans nos plans ! Je doute que les affaires reprennent par ici… le dossier est au point mort… comme pour eux d'ailleurs… »

Kensi regarda à nouveau sa collègue « Ah oui ? »

« Allez, viens partenaire, je te raconte en route… »

La semaine passa bien trop lentement à son goût, surtout parce qu'elle pensait sûrement à sa rencontre avec Deeks…Bon, ok ce n'était pas vraiment une rencontre…il ne l'avait même pas vue! Ce weekend, elle allait enfin pouvoir penser à autre chose : pas de sortie entre « filles », ni de rendez-vous arrangé par Talia ! Elle allait passer un samedi tranquille avec des amis, de quoi vous faire oublier tout le reste, même si « tout le reste » côtoyait souvent ces/ses amis…

Elle arriva chez les Hanna avec un peu d'avance, histoire de voir si Michelle avait besoin d'aide. Comme la cuisine n'était pas vraiment son fort, elle avait juste ramené quelques bières et des sodas pour les enfants qu'elle déposa sur le plan de travail.

« Ta partenaire n'a pas pu venir ? »

Elle sourit « non je crois qu'elle est rentrée un peu tard cette nuit… tu as besoin d'aide Michelle ? » dit-elle sans grande conviction.

Elle la regarda et déclina gentiment son offre en souriant « merci Kensi j'ai presque fini… mais tu peux peut-être mettre la table, Sam a dû l'installer… »

« Pas de problème… » Elle sortit prêter main forte à son ex-collègue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Callen s'installa dehors, regardant Kensi se débattre avec les enfants qui avaient décidé de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Kensi regarda son ancien chef d'équipe « tu as décidé de me regarder me faire attaquer ?! » lui demanda-t-elle en rigolant entre deux chatouilles.

« Tu as combattu bien pire Kens ! Je sais que tu t'en sortiras ! » se moqua-t-il.

Leur dernier invité arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y laisser une salade fraîchement préparée par ses soins.

« Hey ! Deeks ! Comment vas-tu ? » Michèle se dirigea vers le jeune homme pour le débarrasser de son plat.

« Bien, je te remercie… »

« Les gars sont dans le jardin…tu veux une bière ? »

« Ouais pourquoi pas… » Il se servit et observa la bière.

Michelle vit le malaise de son ami « ça va pas ? »

« Je…K…Kensi…c'est la marque préférée de Kensi… »Dit-il doucement.

« Ho…je…tu…tu devrais rejoindre les gars… »

Elle était pressée que ces deux là se retrouvent et règlent leur différent, mais là elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait plus cette impatience…Deeks n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir passé le cap, quant à Kensi, d'après Sam c'était pareil… finalement ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée…

Quand Deeks arriva dans le jardin, il tomba nez à nez avec Kensi qui voulait rentrer pour se laver les mains…Ils restèrent figés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, impossible de bouger le moindre orteil…tout le monde les observait, ce demandant ce qui allait sortir de cette rencontre inattendue pour les intéressés… c'est Kensi qui fit le premier geste…un demi tour direct et un regard de colère à Sam.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ?... »

Sam ne sentit aucune gêne à la colère de son amie « Oui effectivement… il est peut-être temps de faire quelque chose Kens' ! »

Elle le regarda toujours aussi en colère, mais décida de faire demi-tour retournant directement à l'intérieur poussant Deeks par la même occasion, qui lui était toujours perdu dans une léthargie des plus complètes.

Sam se planta devant son collègue « Deeks ! Tu attends quoi ? »…

Il sortit de ses pensées « et que veux-tu que je fasse Sam ?! Tu as vu sa réaction ! Elle me déteste ! Sérieux ! Je n'avais pas besoin de ça ! » Lui dit-il en colère.

« Deeks tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer et de lui parler ! »

Il se frotta le visage et se résigna à exécuter l'ordre de son ami. Il entra pour voir Kensi en train de récupérer ses affaires.

« Kens'… »

« NON ! Deeks tais-toi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'écouter… » Elle récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la porte.

Mais Deeks l'attrapa par le poignet au moment où elle passait à côté de lui « Attends, je t'en prie.. »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise « Lâche-moi… » Dit-elle en pleurant et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Sam arriva à ce moment « ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle parler… »

Deeks se tourna vers Sam. Il était visiblement très en colère « Et tu croyais que ça allait donner quoi ? Sérieux ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous! Mais lâchez-moi bordel !... »Il claqua la porte à son tour…

Callen s'approcha de son ami « tu vois ! Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! »

Sam le regarda, dépité « G ! Tu n'as rien dit ! »

« Parce que je savais que ça allait être une mauvaise idée ! »

Sam leva les yeux « Mouais… »

Quand elle frappa à la porte de sa partenaire un peu plus tard, celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à trouver son amie dans cet état…Kensi était en larmes.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Kens' ? » demanda Talia inquiète.

Kensi s'effondra dans le canapé de son amie « Deeks… »

«Je croyais que tu devais aller voir tes anciens collègues … »

« Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Mais il était là ! » Elle se leva en colère « ils savent très bien que je veux pas le voir ! D'habitude il ne l'invite pas quand je suis là ! »

« Et il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Il a essayé de me parler… mais je suis partie…»

« Tu aurais peut-être dû l'écouter, non ? »

Talia n'eut droit qu'à une paire de fusils à la place des yeux de sa partenaire…

« Sérieux Kens'… je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais, je comprends le choix qu'il a pu faire… »

« Ah oui ? Et ça t'a amené où cette histoire ? Regarde-toi ! Tu sors à droite à gauche pour te consoler ! Ce n'est pas mieux ! Franchement ! Tu n'as aucun regret ? » Talia détourna les yeux « non ! Regarde-moi ! » Elle l'obligea à la regarder « tu me dis de l'oublier…mais toi tu n'arrives pas non plus à oublier ! Alors ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! »

Contre toute attente Talia se mit à pleurer « Justement ! Kens ! Si, il… si il était revenu pour me parler, je sais que je ne serais pas où j'en suis maintenant…OUI ! J'ai des regrets ! Je n'ai que ça d'ailleurs ! Et justement, tu es mon amie et je ne veux pas que tu fasses les mêmes erreurs que moi ! Tous les jours je me dis que je devrais aller le voir…mais…je sais que c'est trop tard pour moi… »Elle reprit un peu sa respiration « ce n'est pas trop tard pour vous deux… »

Kensi baissa les yeux, elle avait encore été trop loin avec son amie et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

Kensi baissa les épaules « excuse-moi Tal' je n'aurais pas dû… tu ne m'as jamais raconté tout cela… »

« Parce que si je t'avais dit, que, même après deux ans j'en étais toujours au même point, ça t'aurait pas beaucoup aidée… c'est pour ça que je te poussais à l'oublier, je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider, moi ça m'aurait aidée… »Elle sourit « alors, si tu ne veux pas finir comme moi…fonce »

Kensi sourit « finir comme toi ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose… mis à part ton côté sentimentalement précaire… » Finit-elle en rigolant.

Talia rigola à son tour « ce n'est pas beau de se moquer ! Kens' !...je t'offrirai bien quelque chose à boire, mais tu as un rendez-vous… »

« Talia… »

« Non ! Il est hors de question que tu te défiles ! Je te traînerais de force s'il le faut ! »

Kensi se gratta la tête « …je…je ne… »Elle secoua la tête luttant contre ses émotions et ses questions « …OK…je… Je vais y aller... »

« Fonce ma belle ! » après ce tendre moment, Talia attrapa son amie par le bras et la jeta dehors « et je ne veux pas te revoir avant que tu lui aies parlé ! » Elle ferma sa porte en souriant, laissant Kensi surprise de cette tendre brusquerie amicale.

* * *

retrouvaille explosif entre nos deux amoureux (?) j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous consolera... à la semaine prochaine!

Neferete


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà la suite et fin de cette fic, j'espère que le dénouement vous plairas!**

**Merci à vous tous pour vos review, encouragement et votre insistance à faire une suite à cette OS...**

**Merci à Karine(chapitre 2, 3, 4) et Paupo(chapitre 1) qui ont été mes correctrices pour cette fic...**

**À plus bas!**

* * *

the result of the feelings ch4

Depuis qu'elle était partie quelques mois plus tôt, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Il n'y avait qu'au boulot qu'il arrivait à l'oublier, même si il regardait souvent son ancien bureau…Il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête…Bon sang ! Comment passer à autre chose dans ces conditions ?! C'en était presque devenu obsessionnel et il s'était transformé peu à peu en autre chose que lui, comme si elle était partie avec une partie de lui…il ne restait qu'une coquille vide, présent seulement pour faire son travail et ses tâches quotidiennes les plus simples…l'ombre de lui-même…

Il ne s'attendait pas à la croiser chez Sam et Michelle, alors quand elle lui rentra presque dedans, il eut l'impression qu'un bus venait de le frapper à grande vitesse. Elle était là, devant lui. Ils s'étaient regardés les yeux dans les yeux, retenant leurs souffles sans vraiment croire ce qu'ils voyaient…Mais quand Kensi sortit de sa surprise, c'est comme si ce bus avait fait demi-tour, pour vérifier s'il s'était bien fait écraser, quitte à refaire un passage si nécessaire. La colère qu'il vit dans ses yeux le glaça, et quand il voulut enfin lui parler et qu'elle le rejeta, nul doute possible, il était bel et bien mort sous les roues de ce bus !

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela ! Si avant il était au bord de la dépression, maintenant il était bel et bien en plein dedans ! _Merci Sam ! _

Alors, quand il rentra chez lui, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour « oublier » : le scotch ! Il n'était pas un habitué de la bouteille, ses expériences passées avec l'alcool l'avaient quelque peu refroidi, mais c'était juste un moyen, pour ce soir, de penser à autre chose. Sauf que l'alcool à un pouvoir étrange. Soit il vous rend euphorique et vous fait faire des conneries, soit il vous rend encore plus mélancolique et accentue votre état dépressif…Alors quand il s'effondra dans son canapé complètement bourré et en pleurs, il se jura de ne plus se servir d'alcool pour calmer sa dépression…

Apres avoir passé une bonne heure dans le canapé à fixer un objet inexistant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, mais il resta collé à son canapé.

« Y'a personne ! » réussit-il à sortir en bouffant la moitié du mot.

Mais apparemment, son visiteur n'avait pas vraiment compris car il recommença à frapper.

« Putain… » Il essaya de se relever, mais quand on a passé une heure à cuver dans un canapé, la manœuvre pouvait être très délicate! Une fois sur ses deux pieds, il tituba jusqu'à sa porte qui se trouvait apparemment à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Quand il regarda dans le judas, il sortit un « fais chier » qu'il voulut discret, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, alors son visiteur se manifesta verbalement.

« Deeks, ouvre-moi… » Il était collé à la porte toujours penché sur l'œilleton « je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça tout à l'heure…s'il te plaît ouvre-moi… »

Il se recula en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Même si cette surprise l'avait un peu dessaoulé, il était loin d'être frais et son équilibre plus que précaire en était la preuve ! Mais il attrapa quand même la poignée et ouvrit donc la porte.

Quand elle entra, elle n'eut pas à le regarder pour voir qu'il avait bu, les vapeurs qu'il dégageait suffisaient à lui faire comprendre dans quel état il était !

Elle le regarda « Deeks ! Tu as bu ?... »

«Je…je crois… » Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Ok, ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de rester là. Rien de bon ne pouvait sortir d'une discussion quand on est dans un état pareil.

« Je vais revenir demain… »Elle s'éloigna, mais elle fut arrêtée par le bras de Deeks qui lui barrait la route « Deeks…je suis venue pour parler, mais dans ton état, ce n'est même pas la peine… »

« Reste s'il te plaît »lui dit-il tristement.

« Deeks…je… » Mais elle fut interrompue, Deeks venait de la prendre dans les bras « Deeks… »

« Tu m'as manqué… »

_« Dieu tu m'as manqué aussi »_ pensa-t-elle.

Il s'écarta un peu et pris son visage entre les mains « je…je…t'a… »

Elle se dégagea rapidement « arrête! Ne dis rien… tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Deeks »

Il s'éloigna d'elle en reculant, mais il ne fit pas attention à sa table basse, il trébucha dessus, faisant tomber une bonne partie du bazar qui s'y trouvait, ainsi que lui-même par la même occasion.

Kensi se précipita vers lui « Deeks ça va ? »

« Je...je crois que je suis tombé… »

Elle rigola « ah oui ?vraiment ? »

Mais quand il essaya de se relever Kensi pu voir qu'il avait une main en sang « merde Deeks tu t'es blessé »

Deeks regarda vaguement sa main gauche « et merde… »Dit-il vaguement.

Kensi s'approcha de lui « fais-moi voir ça… » Elle lui prit la main, regardant les dégâts « ce n'est pas très profond je vais pouvoir t'arranger ça… » Elle l'aida à se relever et l'installa dans le canapé « bouge pas, je vais chercher de quoi te faire un bandage… »

Elle revint s'asseoir deux minutes après avec la moitié de sa pharmacie.

« Donne-moi ta main… » Après lui avoir fait son bandage, elle alla ranger tous les produits de soin dans la salle de bain. Mais à son retour, elle le vit en pleurs, toujours assis sur son canapé « Deeks ?... » Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et il la reprit dans ses bras.

« Kensi…je suis désolé…tellement désolé, comment j'ai pu te laisser tomber comme ça… »

Elle aussi commença à pleurer « Deeks…je… je comprends tu sais…je sais que c'est dur à gérer pour toi…et je dois avouer que j'ai agi comme une conne…j'avais aucune raison de t'en vouloir autant… »

« J'ai tellement peur que ça…que ça se reproduise… »

Kensi resserra son emprise « je ne peux pas te promettre que ça ne se reproduira pas Deeks, pas avec nos jobs… cette peur est parfaitement compréhensible… je la ressens aussi, j'ai perdu des personnes que j'aimais moi aussi Deeks, je me suis promis de ne plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée… »

Deeks commença à embrasser son cou remontant délicatement vers l'oreille de la jeune femme « tu m'as tellement manqué »dit-il entre deux baisers.

Même si Kensi commençait à apprécier ce rapprochement, elle ne perdait pas de vue que son ancien partenaire était surtout sous l'emprise d'une forte dose d'alcool.

Elle se dégagea donc à regret « Deeks arrête…tu n'es pas dans ton état normal… »

« Crois-moi, je sais ce que je fais Kens » il essaya de se rapprocher mais Kensi se leva.

« Je vais t'aider à aller te coucher… »

Il se leva à son tour « Kens'… »

Elle le prit par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, mais quand elle voulut le faire s'installer dans son lit, il l'en empêcha et l'attira à lui, ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, yeux dans les yeux.

« Je suis parfaitement lucide Kens'… L'alcool me motive juste un peu plus en me faisant faire et dire ce que je veux vraiment… »

Toutes traces d'hésitation et d'embrouillage dus à l'alcool avaient à présent disparu. Même si la dose d'alcool était toujours élevée, l'esprit avait parfois les compétences pour nous rendre lucides quand un moment crucial venait à se présenter.

« Je t'aime Kensi et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir une deuxième fois. Je te veux Kens, même avec tout ce que cela implique ! Oui ! Je suis bourré, mais crois-moi, ce que je dis là, je le pense ! J'aurais sûrement eu du mal à te le dire en temps normal, donc…voilà…c'est fait… » Il prit le visage de la femme qu'il aimait dans les mains et l'embrassa.

Kensi fut surprise par sa déclaration et par ce geste, mais elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, et malgré son goût très alcoolisé, elle lui rendit ce baiser tant attendu…

Apres quelque temps d'un baiser enflammé, ils se détachèrent légèrement.

« Je crois que je vais aller me brosser les dents » dit-il en souriant.

« Je m'en fiche… » Elle l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et l'embrassa à nouveau, ils s'avancèrent vers le lit où ils s'allongèrent tout en gardant un contact très proche. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite peau à peau, profitant des moindres zones sensibles de leurs corps, pour finir par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il fut pris avant tout d'un mauvais mal de tête, et même si la vue de ce corps nu, allongé à côté de lui, lui donnait envie de rester, il fut obligé de se lever, poussé de son lit par cette migraine affreuse. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Ouvrant sa boite à pharmacie en souriant au bazar qui s'y trouvait, il fallait croire que Kensi n'avait pas pris le temps de remettre les produits et bandages à leur place, il trouva enfin les anti-douleurs et en avala deux avec un bon vers d'eau. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa nouvelle petite-amie qui dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, puisqu'il pouvait entendre un léger ronflement qui le fit sourire…

Quand elle se réveilla avec une odeur de pancake et de café, elle sourit à l'idée d'un bon petit déjeuner maison. Elle se leva et enfila un t-shirt qu'elle prit dans un des tiroirs de Deeks. Elle sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine où Deeks était en train de faire des œufs brouillés.

« Wha… moi, quand j'ai la gueule de bois, je reste allongée dans le noir… »

« Moi aussi habituellement » sourit-il « mais j'avais un estomac à satisfaire ! »

Elle rigola « c'est une très bonne raison en effet…ça va ta tête ? »

« Mieux depuis ma dose de cheval d'ibuprofène… »

« Et ta main ? »

« Je crois que tu as pu voir hier soir que ça ne me gênait pas… » Lui sourit-il.

« En effet » rigola-elle.

Il lui servit un café et une assiette remplie d'une demi-douzaine de pancakes. Elle s'assit.

« Alors ? On fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Comment ça ? »

« Je veux dire…tout ce que j'ai dit hier, je le pense Kens'…j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi… »

Elle se leva, abandonnant son repas, elle prit son visage entre ses mains « je sais Deeks et moi aussi… » Elle l'embrassa. Très vite l'assiette fut oubliée, le baiser s'imposait trop pour penser à manger…Mais ils furent interrompus par le téléphone de Kensi.

« Laisse-le sonner » glissa Deeks entre deux baisers.

Mais le téléphone se manifesta à nouveau « je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je réponde… » Elle se dégagea et prit son téléphone. Elle sourit quand elle vit qui était en train de l'appeler « si je ne réponds pas elle va me harceler ! »

« Elle ?... »

Mais Kensi avait décroché avant de pouvoir répondre « Oui ? »

« _Ha enfin ! Tu réponds ! Dis-moi que tu n'es pas au fond de ton lit avec un pot de glace dans les mains et en train de pleurer… »_

Kensi rigola « Non, ce n'est pas le cas ! Et je vais très bien… »

« _Tu as pu parler à Deeks ?_ »

Elle se tourna vers l'intéressé « Oui, je lui ai parlé… »

Deeks l'interrogea en chuchotant « C'est qui ? » mais Kensi leva un doigt pour lui faire signe de ce taire. Alors il s'approcha plus près, espérant entendre quelques brides de conversation. Elle était visiblement en train de parler de lui. Il retenta sa chance, collé à l'oreille de Kensi « c'est qui ? »

« Chut » lui dit-elle en lui collant un doigt sur la bouche.

Talia voyait bien que Kensi était distraite de sa conversation et rigola « _laisse-moi deviner, tu as passé la nuit chez lui et c'est d'ailleurs sûrement lui que j'entends ?_ »

« Tal' je vais raccrocher, on en reparle plus… »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que Deeks arracha le téléphone de ses mains et le colla à son oreille « à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Kensi essaya tant bien que mal de lui reprendre le téléphone des mains.

«_ Hey ! Partenaire ! Comment vas-tu ? _»

Deeks se figea surpris « Talia ? »

_« Surpris ?! Oui c'est moi…je...vais vous laisser, vous avez l'air plutôt occupé... mais avant de raccrocher je peux te demander une faveur ? »_

Deeks avait toujours cette tête étonnée mais l'écouta.

_« Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus lui faire de mal, même si tu as tes raisons… c'est difficile de voir mon amie dans cet état… »_

« Euh… oui…oui je te le promets… » dit-il encore surpris.

_« Okay, alors passez une bonne journée… » _Elle raccrocha.

Deeks tendit le téléphone à Kensi « Talia ? »

Elle rigola « Oui ! Talia ! C'est ma partenaire… »

« Sérieux ?... »

« Dur à croire n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui ! La dernière fois que je vous ai vues toutes les deux, j'étais persuadé que ça allait finir en bain de sang et que ce sang serait le mien ! »

Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui « j'étais plus que jalouse !... »Elle le prit dans ses bras, pour un vrai câlin.

« Mais dis-moi ? Cette semaine, sur la scène de crime, tu étais là ? Non ? »

« Effectivement, dans la pièce d'à côté… »

« C'est pour ça que Callen et Sam y sont allés… »

« Oui c'est pour ça… »

« Je vais leur dire quelques mots… »Ronchonna-t-il ironiquement.

« Non, tu feras rien ! Sans eux on ne serait pas là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre… »

« C'est vrai… » Il lui fit un baisé sur le front « comptes-tu revenir ? »

Elle se dégagea un peu « au NCIS ? » il affirma de la tête, elle prit une longue aspiration « non, je ne crois pas… » Il détourna la tête, déçu, mais elle l'obligea à la regarder à nouveau « Deeks, ça fait six mois…et je dois avouer que j'aime ce que je fais, même si l'OSP me manque…et j'ai une super partenaire… »

« C'était pas le cas de moi… »

« Si bien sûr que si…mais c'est mieux comme ça…ça compliquera moins les choses … »

« C'est vrai que j'aurais du mal à résister si tu tournes autour de moi toute la journée… »

Elle se rapprocha « exactement… surtout que moi-même j'aurais du mal… » Lui dit-elle en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille « j'aurais sûrement la fâcheuse tendance à te déshabiller du regard… » Lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Il resserra son emprise « oui, ça ne serait pas vraiment professionnel…. »Dit-il en soulevant l'unique vêtement qu'elle portait…

* * *

**Et voilà! Je suppose que cette fin vous plaît un peu plus que la première qui se terminait au 1er chapitre...**

**Une petite review? **

**Gros bisous et à mercredi pour la suite e "Le Réseau"**


End file.
